


The Red thread of Fate

by Archer_Roux



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Archer_Roux
Summary: An invisible red thread tied around the ankles or wrists of those that are destined to meet - However the thread was broken but time heals and repairsWitches, Vampires and Werewolves





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The light of the candles flickered dimly, barely illuminating Victor’s scarred face as he anxiously paced back and forth. The agonizing screams of his pregnant beloved tore at him, tearing his heart into pieces. For once in his life, he could do nothing to help her, his dear mother in law had barred him from entering when he had dared to even try. For if looks could kill then her piercing gaze would have stop him  dead in his tracks.

Victor could only but wait and worry about his wife and child. They were entwined for the moment. There was no-one coming this far out of the city if anything were to go pear shaped, their lives were in the hands of his mother in law and sister-in law. Magic could only do so much.

“Magic” He scoffed frustrated at the mere concept. Victor often had questioned what kept him from leaving his magically blessed wife but he knew in that in the depths of his heart of hearts that he could never make such a life changing decision to end the marriage and simply just walk away. Maria was his life, his love and his world. She had opened his eyes to what went bump in the night in the fair city that he had long since dared to call home.

Maria had tried to hide the reality of the world that they lived in, wanted to let him continue to naively believe that normalcy was getting up in the morning, going about your daily routine without threat of any form of supernatural intervention. She had tried to hide her ancestral right, the magic that flowed freely through her veins. Guilt had in the end won out when he had tried to propose on that dusky moon drenched night three years back.

Victor shook his head, remembering his reaction all too well, it hadn’t been his finest moment to say the least. In the end, he returned with his head hung, tail between his legs in shame of his actions, his harsh biting words spoken in the heat of the moment. Spoken without understanding the reason behind the half truths. Hurt, thoughts of betrayal had overtaken the pure intoxicating love that he felt for Maria. It was all encompassing, that always brought him back to her door.

After they talked through the elephant in the room, Maria had explained everything. Victor could never deny that it was an intense amount of information to process. Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. There was no denying that at the time, he had felt as if his brain was going to explode at the very notion that these monsters that graced the silver screen and fiction existed, that they lived and breathed in one sense of the word.The earth shattering screams that his wife let out rattled him to the core, it had been hours and there was no sign of them slowly down.

He shook his head chasing away the thoughts, raising his hand placing it gently upon the scar that overtook the left side of his face. If it had been an inch closer then his vision in that eye would have been shot.It was his reminder of how real what went bump in the night really was. His first and only encounter where blood, his blood had been spilt but he was man enough to admit that it had been his fault. He had tried to get between the rather frustrated vampire and his close to exploding pocket rocket of a wife in the midst of a rather heated debate.

His fingers brushed lightly, barely making contact with the rough edges of the once torn flesh. He had learnt a harsh lesson that day, one he wouldn’t soon forget. His life had been spared but at a cost. One that he could not fulfil but his wife could, with the magic at her fingertips.

This was the world that his child would grow up in, one of tension and oppression. One of fear and vulnerability. For the vampires reigned pushing his wife and her sister witches into the ground, preventing them from being who they were. Magic was shackled to the will of the one who sat upon the throne of New Orleans.

In this moment, he almost dared to wish of ignorance once more to rule his life. To never had learnt the truth but that wouldn’t be fair of his beloved Maria. For he wished for there to come a day when she would be free to flourish and live as she was meant to. The future of his child would soon be restrained, held tightly in the grips of a man who he only knew who reputation.

_Marcel Gerard, The Self proclaimed King of the French Quarter_

Maria had wanted to leave the quarter to ensure that their child would be born healthy aided by magic so leaving the quarter, the city had been the best option. For the safety of both of mother and child. Victor sighed once more, worry increasing with every passing moment without news of the impending birth. His feet were restless, pacing back and forth from wall to wall and if it carried on then he was almost certain that he’d leave a mark in the carpet. The sound of a hurried pair of approach footsteps stopped Victor in his tracks. His head snapped up as the red, sweaty smiling face of his sister in law came in sight. This had to a sign of good news.

“Oh Victor” Lea proclaimed happily, her arms throw outwardly exhausted from the long hours contained within the small box shaped birthing room.”It’s a girl” She continued on, before she threw hers around his waist hugging him tight in excitement.

* * *

 

Maria smiled softly down at the babe in arms, she was worn out from bring a new bright life into this world but it was all worth it for the chance to hold her little baby girl.  The light of her life. It was hard not notice the lines tightly wrapped her wrists. They were a mere few inches thick, deep red and black intermingled, curling around one another.

This normally would be a sign for celebration, that her darling had a soulmate out in the world waiting for her. It was appearance of the black thread, this was most concerning. Black was the color of the death. Did this mean that they were both living and dead at the same time? That could only mean one thing, that her new daughter’s other half was a vampire.

Maria shook her head slightly, disgusted by the very concept. It was against nature itself but it were there staring back up at her. “Oh Ren, how could fate deal you such a hand” She questioned, running a finger down the sleep face of the baby lost in sweet dream. For this moment, Maria would not act but in time, she would have to consult her sisters within the coven.

**There had to be a way around this!**


	2. Late!

**Chapter 1 **

Victor tutted loudly, avidly clock watching. He knew his daughter, his little sparrow’s habits to a fault. She was never much of a timekeeper. Her attention span was relatively short unless the subject matter gripped her to the core. This was a rare occurrence to say the very least. It did make him wonder how she had managed to reach completion with her degree course. She never seemed to be focused on more than one thing at once, it had been something that he had hoped that she would grow out of as she aged. Yet his Ren showed no signs of changing. 

This small fact would not ever alter his paternal love for his only child. Maria and he had tried but nothing had come about, only disappointment and dashed hopes. Ren was the centre of their collective world. She was still late.

The coven that should of considered Ren family from the very get go had almost cast his little girl aside. Ungifted, they called her, labelling when she showed no signs of possessing the same ancestral link that her mother, her grandmother did as she grew, passing through all the natural milestones just like the other children of the quarter. It was excruciating to behold, to witness his child being treated like a martyr. For simply being a late bloomer of sorts. 

The very thought had been incredibly alien to him, the way that the coven operated had never sat right with Victor from day one. Operating in the shadows, in secret to protect themselves or so they said. He silently cursed them, knowing fully well that he’d never be able to speak a word against them in fear of retribution, more so against his wife and daughter.

In the end, in her teen years Ren had shown that she possessed the ancestral magic, but it had been little more than spark. The flame would never truly ignited from within her. It was almost as if something key was missing. Something that would make his child shine as bright as a thousand suns. Victor had no clue, what this be but there was some subtle indications that the coven knew, that they were hiding the truth.

A dark almost ugly truth which if named might change the game. Flip the board on which the coven proudly stood right around. He had pushed, for Ren had not at the time, wanted answers to questions that she did not even ask. He knew that his child was curious but far more interested in finding herself outside of the quarter. Away from the oppression that had been her home.

On the outskirts of the city, a car raced down the stretch of road. Speeding past the welcome to New Orleans. Music blaring from the radio, as driver and passenger sung along. A smile plastered across both Ren and Cleo’s lips.

“Almost there” Ren shouted over the loud, upbeat music as a new song started up. It had been a good few years since she had seen the city lights. It had been far too long since she had seen her parent’s smiling face. There was no denying that she missed them but what she didn’t miss was the disappointed look in her grandmother’s eyes every time she glanced her way. Nor the sorrow in way that her mother hung her head when she returned from her meetings in the depths of the quarter. 

“You can give me a proper guided tour Ren, I bet you know all the hidden gems!” Cleo beamed brightly, turning her head when she spoke with that thick southern accent of hers. Excitement bleeding through every word that dropped off the end of her tongue. 

“Not all of them but let’s get there in one piece first” She joked back at her friend, knowing that her skills behind the wheels weren’t the best. Cleo would never let her forget the accident involving the tree. She had slammed into it hard whilst attempting to park, outside of their dorm the day after passing her driving test. The tail lights lit up, as Ren pushed the throttle down hard. Zipping across the road home, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead as the threads of fate around her waist silently pulsed. Magic pulled her closer to him. Magic that lay dormant for so long.

_Fate would intervene if it deemed it to be necessary_


	3. Sweet Hope

**_Unknown location_ **

Moonlight shines through the cracks of the very so slightly drawn together curtains, illuminating of all it barely caresses. Rebekah Mikaelson, the blonde brattish original was sat in the corner of the makeshift nursery staring lovingly down at the precious bundle of life that she ever go carefully held in her arms. As she started to softly rock back and forth in the rocking chair.   This was one of few times in her lengthy lifetime that Rebekah felt content, happy. With Hope, her dear beloved niece swaddled up in her arms as she kept her safe from those who dared to hunt her, for simply existing. 

_ “Once upon a time, there was a majestic king who lived with his noble brother in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace”   _ She begins to speak, winding an epic tale of events that had not long since past. The blonde vampire was turning the truth into fantasy, a twisted fairy tale for baby Hope to enjoy. 

Hope coos up at Rebekah happily, almost as if it say  **_‘I’m enjoying this, I want to know what happens next’._ ** The blonde could not but smile upon hearing such a joyful noise from the sweet babe that she held in her arms. This tiny new life had pulled at her dead heart and did the impossible, brought it back to life, made her feel love again. That love, the vampire mentally promised that she would fiercely protect under the end of her days.  Rebekah continued on with twisting her tale, the retelling of events in a manner that would not scar the babe just yet. 

_ “Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon”.  _ She continued on, her mind briefly turned to Klaus, at the end of the day he was still her brother, Hope’s father but his fate had been further warped with the birth of the stones. 

Rebekah paused, in her mind’s eye she could envision Klaus solitary standing, keeping guard of the city below from the balcony on high, knowing full well that under the light of the full moon, he was useless to stop the chaos emerging from his fair city. Sorrow reflecting from his soul. The beast  **_could_ ** feel.  _ “Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost”  _

It had been a necessary move, to hide Hope away like this. A defining move from a father who only desired to shield his child from those with ill will aimed in her direction. It was an extreme move coming from a man who acted in extremes of emotion, often clouding his better judgement.  Rebekah held back a chuckle, knowing that this was one of the better decisions Klaus ad ever made even though it hurt so many for the greater good.  _ “The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child”  _ She narrated  the mighty tale, one full of such deep sorrow as she continued to calmly rock the chair back and forth with Hope resting happily in her arms.

_ “But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home so that she might live happily ever after”  _ The few calls that she received from her brothers, painted a story of change within the fair city of New Orleans. As a wolf pack took control of the city that Klaus had falsely portrayed that he had all but abandoned the city to ruin in his grief. His wicked yet cruel intelligent combined with that of Elijah allowed them to work in the shadows to try and make the city safe for Hope’s return.

The blonde vampire turned her gaze downwards, Hope yawned before her little eyelids began to slid shut. It was time for the littlest Mikaelson to slumber and dream. Rebekah pushed her up and out of the rocking chair, crossing the nursery to lie Hope down in her crib, with Klaus' carved wooden knight next to her as company. Once the babe was settled, Rebekah made quick work of switching out the lights, standing in the doorway for but a moment to watch Hope drift into the land of nod before leaving her to sleep for the evening.


	4. Beginnings

Victor listened to the muttering of joyful conversation of his little bird and her friend, she had finally found her way back home. Warmth had too come back to fill up the once empty halls and walls lingering as long she did. The home that this house had once been had faded over time, a chill in the air had settled. His dear Maria struggled almost as much as he did, without their child but deep down they had known, she needed to spread her wings and fly into the world to discover her place in the world with or without magic.

He sighed, moving away from his spot at the top of the stairs, heading towards the master bedroom where he knew Maria would be waiting for him. Without hesitation, he pushed the door open, entering the room. His eyes quickly found her, already under the covers with a look of concern staring straight back at him.

“Why did she have to come back now? Right in the middle of all this craziness” Maria says, her words heavy with frustration and worry, knowing the tension that had recently arisen within the city. “Why now? I fear for her safety more than ever” 

“We can talk to her in the morning” He tried to calm her worries for the night, knowing full well that his words wouldn’t be enough to ensure she’d sleep. It was all he could do. Victor closed the door before crossing the room, to join her in bed. His words were always spoken from the heart, but he could understand her worries. He was aware of the supernatural tension spread across the Quarter. “Speak to the coven as well” He added, knowing they would be able to help more than he would.

Maria smiled in response, happy with his advice. Her worry had not allowed her to think clearly, to weigh up the options available to her in order to protect her child. She had briefly forgotten about magic, her coven had assisted her before. They had helped in the days after Ren’s birth but that had been for an entirely different reason. Her Ren was a spark that hadn’t truly been ignited. She was a fire waiting to burst into life. She struggled to perform the most basic of spells, it had taken her twice as long as other witches her age. She had been seen as magically stunted. 

Maria couldn’t help but wonder if, no this was no time for such thoughts. She should try to sleep. “Good night my love” She said lovingly, as she lay down her head, sinking into the softness of the pillow letting herself fall into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

 Standing by the large bay windows, Elijah watches the crowded streets below. As the night life of Quarter truly begins to come to life. He knows that New Orleans comes into its own as the sun sets just behind the horizon. His keen eyes dance watching all that cross below his perch. Wolves moved silently amongst the crowds, patrolling the quarters upon the orders of their Alpha. Vampires had retreated to safety across the river, whilst the Witches had chosen remain silent, disappearing into the background.

Tension hung heavy in the air, he could almost taste it. A storm was brewing, threatening to break the awkward peace that had settled long after Francesca Guerrera’s death. Change was coming to Quarter. The sleeves of the jacket Elijah was wearing, slipped up for a moment twisted around his wrist danced a coloured mark both black and red. It faded as quickly as it emerged from within.

  _Fate was intervening once more_

_ Time would heal, what once had been broken _


	5. In a blink of an eye

The heat of the mid morning sun was something Ren was going to have to get used to once more. The sweltering high temperatures of Louisiana summers bled through the walls of her parent’s home, like an unrelently wave of blistering terror. She knew that she would find little to no relief from the heat inside, even with the air conditioner turned all the way up. 

Her skin flush red with heat, as beads of sweat dripped down her face. It was nothing more than a brief relief, before the cold saltiness evaporated. This was home. She shook her head, smiling to herself. Cleo was waiting for her downstairs, eager to soak up all the city had to offer. 

Ren had been conflicting feelings about being back in New Orleans, a place that held equally good and bad memories for her but she was here now. She could make the most of it, for her friend’s sake. It was only for three weeks tops. She would grin and bear it, especially if she bumped into her grandmother. To Nana Doria, she was nothing short of a walking, talking disappointment. She sighed loudly, trying to lock memories of her grandmother away once more. 

“Even when she’s not here, Nana can still bring me down” Ren mused softly. She had tried to be like her mother, like her grandmother but it hadn’t ever been enough. She was simply more human than witch. This had been something that she had to come to terms with. She was her father’s daughter, taking after him when it came down to it. The only person who could not come to accept this simple fact had been her grandmother.

Magic was not meant to be part of her world. She was mundane, an ordinary woman with ordinary hopes and dreams. Ren was happy, she was content. This was simply the cards that she had been dealt, there was nothing that she could do about it. Her path had been laid before her feet, ready for her to walk it. 

“There will be nothing mystically happening in my life, I’m not meant for such things” She firmly concluded as she dashed out of her bedroom to join Cleo downstairs. It was time to show her friend the city, her hometown.

* * *

 Cleo held her friend’s firmly, giggling as she pulled her through the unfamiliar streets. Her eyes danced from one building to the next, drinking as much detail in as she possibly could. Not that Ren minded too much, even she might if her friend’s grip got any tighter than it already was. 

“I thought I was one meant to be giving you the tour” She noted, given that she was the one being lead around, dashing from street corner to street corner. Her words playfully, but happy to see her curious friend act almost like a child at Christmas. The southern belle’s ground to a halt, nearly causing Ren to collide into her. 

“I’m just happy to be here, it’s a breath of fresh of air compared to what’s waiting back home” She honestly replied, Cleo knew what was waiting around the corner, all that responsibility with her name written all over it. Was she really ready for it? She still wasn’t sure. This trip would at the very least let her relax before even trying to consider finding an answer to that one big question that dangled over her. It was as if a sword was being held there, ready to drop at any given moment. 

“I just want to enjoy my time here with you Ren, I want to make some memories before anything else happens” Cleo confessed, as she pushed back all the negative thoughts threatening to burst through. Ren nodded in response, quickly smiling brightly. She was going to show her all that she loved about the city, starting with Bourbon street, her eyes dashed left to right taking it the street signs. They weren’t that far from the designation that she had in mind for their first stop.

“Already then Miss Cleo, let’s get started” Ren beamed, putting her best foot forward as she took command pulling her friend in the direction of her favourite cafe. She was going to make this a day to remember. 

The thread of fate was weaving the strings back together. Pulling the unknowing pair into the brewing storm that would threaten to consume the whole city, if it were to be unleashed. Darkening clouds hung high in the distance, alerting all who dared to glance in their direction of the impending downpour heading for the Quarter.

The wolves could smell the electricity and salt that threatened to break the undying wave of humidity. Change would be welcomed with open arms, for the heat had been tortuous for all those who had endured it. The shade of Bayou could only relieve so much of the temperature which last long into the night. All of the city roasted, both supernatural and mundane. 

The two giggling women darted through the crowd, talking as they went. Ren spotted the sign of the café a few hundred meters ahead of them. She was overjoyed to know that the small business had not disappeared in the time that she had been away. She continued to twist her friend closer with her gaze glued to the Cafe’s store front. She did not notice that her grip had begun to slip, she did not notice that Cleo’s hand was no longer in hers, she was too transfixed upon getting to the destination. Her goal was in sight, she was almost there. 

Ren’s feet came to standstill outside of the Café. “First stop on the tour, the best café in the quarter” She exulted excitedly, pumping her fist in the air in sheer delight. When she received no reply, she turned on her heel to find that her friend wasn’t standing behind her. She turned her head, searching the crowded street, trying to find Cleo standing amongst them but no avail. She wasn’t there. She was gone in the middle of the day. Cleo had vanished without a trace. 

Ren shook her head, trying to rationalise the sudden vanishing act of her friend. Maybe she had simply gotten lost. Yes, that had to be the case. She was just go retrace her step, go back the way they had come and run into her dazed and absent companion. She waited for a moment to see if Cleo would emerge from the sea of people across the way from where she was standing. One minute rolled in the next, five minutes soon became ten in the blink of an eye. Ten minutes and still no sign of the dark eyed, cheeky red head.

“Oh Cleo, where are you?” Ren proclaimed softly, not knowing that at that moment three others had disappeared.

_One Human_

_One Vampire_

_One Werewolf_

_One Witch_

A storm was brewing in the distance, one that would rock the very foundation of New Orleans . No one race would be spared. 


	6. Drawn

Three days had passed and still there was no news. Only whispers floated through the Quarter, through New Orleans. Vampires blamed the Werewolves, who in turn chose to turn their rage at the witches. The witches named the vampires the villain behind the curtain for the new plot that had been brought down upon the city.

Whilst the humans of the city mourned, pushing their grief forward. Crying out for the lost ones to come back home. Ren couldn’t bear to consider that she had truly lost Cleo, that she had vanished in a blink of an eye, that she faded out of this life. She had only returned home after scouring the streets for hours, for even a hint of where her friend had gone. Yet she found nothing, in that moment Ren had inwardly cursed at her magical inability.

If she had truly been her mother’s daughter then, she might have been able to use magic to try and find where her friend had ended up, which hole she fallen down. Ren would of eagerly followed the white rabbit straight to Alice but yet she hadn’t be able to find the entrance to wonderland. She had tried to remain within the four walls of home, but she just couldn’t.

Ren could hear her mother’s words echoing around in her mind. _“The covens will find her, stay at home. Rest and just leave it to us”_ The words had been full of promise, trying to comfort her in this chaotic situation but she couldn’t stay still. She needed to be out, on the streets searching. Cleo’s disappearance was her fault, she had been the one to take her out into the city. She had been the one who didn’t stop, she was the one who didn’t look back. If she had been more attentive, then maybe they wouldn’t of been in this moment.

Ren’s feet were leading her from street to street, she had become too lost in her own guilt ridden thoughts, to notice the person that she was about to collide with.

_The threads of red string of fate tighten with each step_

Her trainer covered feet continued on their set path, heading on their directionless path as she headed deeper into the French quarter. One step, one stride became two then three. Her pace didn’t quicken, it remained steady as she moved closer, as the person closed the gap between the two of them. The seconds ticked by, drawing closer and closer to the moment of collision.

_One thread wound the next_

_One become two_

_Two become three_

_A chain reaction had started_

_Weaving fate back together_

Ren was knocked back to reality, as she found herself crashing into another. The force of the impact had been enough to knock her backwards. She felt herself falling, she waited for pain to appear as she found herself coming into contact with the hard, cold asphalt behind her feet but it didn’t come. Two strong hands had wrapped themselves around her waist, steadying her from the aftershock of the collision.

Her eyes turned upwards, to take the face of her saviour. Only to find that her gaze locked with unfamiliar man, a mere stranger with kind hazel eyes that she found it difficult to tear away from. An unfamiliar warmth emerged from deep within her, as she continued to stare into his eyes, losing herself within their endless depths.

His grip tightened, as if he couldn’t bare to let her go. To anyone who dared to glance in their direction, it would appear as if two long lost lovers had found each other once more. Ren could not speak, she could not think about anything outside of this moment. The warm drifted, spreading through her veins to her fingertips before rushing down to her toes, filling her up.

“I….” Ren muttered, as she tried to push out the words that rest upon the tip of her tongue. As soon as the first word fell, the warming sensation turned, warping into vicious wave of pain. An all encompassing agony that burst into life pulling her into unconsciousness. Black seeped into the corners of her vision, it was an almost welcoming escape from the sudden onslaught as she succumbed into it’s vast embrace.

_The threads weaved together tightly_

_Almost complete but not quite yet_

_Soon but not yet_

* * *

 Her eyes shot open, Ren’s head was throbbing in agony as if she had been clubbed over and over again. Her vision blurred but slowly it was returning. She was just standing in the street searching.

Her memory went hazy after that, she could recall what happened after the world turned in on itself, blacken the once bright blue sky. Had she hit the ground? Had she injured her head after such a short fall? Questions zipped around her mind, as she lifted a hand to touch her head in hopes of finding some answers but found one. There was no lumps, no bumps or sign of any kind of wound. Ren felt a sliver of relief wash over her as she considered her next train of thought. Where was she?

For one thing, the ground behind her back didn’t feel hard nor did it send chills coursing through her. It was if she were lying upon a cloud, endless soft to the point that she could sink into its depths and never want to rise again. Ren turned her head from left to right softly, trying to focus with what the little clear vision that she possessed in that moment. She was on a bed, in a foggy yet unfamiliar bedroom. The dark colours that graced the walls surrounding her were a far cry from the ones that hung proudly within her room.

She forced herself to sit up, turning to tangle her legs over the edge trying to regain her bearings. “Ok, I can do this” She softly muttered to herself, encouraging her body to start working properly. Ren blinked once, then once again. She needed to clear her vision, she would need to her eyes to find her way out of the rabbit hole that she stumbled head first into. She would need to wait a little longer before she could even attempt to move without stumbling and landing face first on the floor below.

Ren sighed, annoyed with the hand that she had been presently given. This was far from what she wanted for the day. She could almost hear her mother’s voice bouncing around within her mind, pleading not to waste the day chasing fruitless avenues, combing street after street for a single glance of Cleo in this alleyway or through that shop window.

Her train thought halted as she began to notice the muted, blurry edges of her vision was becoming sharper, more focused with each passing moment. The haze was starting to drift and detail was returning. Ren felt relieved at the steady return of such a useful, necessary sense. For now she could take stock of her surrounding, work out where she was and most importantly find a way out and then home.

Her eyes danced from left to right drinking her surroundings, the room was littered with wooden furniture that from an intentional glance seemed older than even her. The wood panelled surface stained with age, emblazoned with bronze hinges and handles that were beginning to rust at the joins. It seemed as if they hadn’t been properly maintained, looked after or cared for in quite some time. She had been placed in a room that had long since been forgotten.

She swiftly pushed herself up and off the bed, a cloud of dust rose with her as she moved from her seated position. It tickled at her throat, as it drifted around her dancing happily to its soundless own tune. Ren couldn’t hold it back, she had to cough from the sudden eruption of dust assaulting her senses. The loud noise reverberated around the room, bouncing from wall to wall before finding its way back to her ears.

Ren dared to cling to hope that she was truly alone, and that whoever had brought her here, wherever here was, had chosen to leave her be for but a moment. No sound came, no creaking floorboards in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the breath that she had momentarily been holding in, holding back out of fear.

Her legs wobbled under the familiar weight of body. Ren felt as if she were a baby deer learning to stand, learning for walk for the first time as she stumbled forward, taking baby steps towards the doorway across the way from the bed. Her centre of gravity had seemingly shifted with each step, left then right then back once again to repeat the process. Had time reversed without her notice? To Ren in this moment, it truly felt like it. It was almost as if she was learning to walk once again, as if her body had simply lost the memory of how to move in the time that she had been out cold. Her body had decided to reboot.

Inching closer and closer with every micro step, carefully placed trying not to fall, Ren’s face twisted with sheer concentration. She had a goal, to get out of this room first and foremost but then she heard it. What was had been winding her nerves up tightly, keeping her on edge. The sound of approaching footsteps, hearing the creaking floorboards of the landing grow louder with each new stride towards her location. Her heart raced, heavily pounding before leaping into her throat.

Ren backed up, away from the doorway. Her legs quivering like jelly as waves of fear, anxiety and terror washed over her. The sound of footsteps came to halt outside the door, soon the handle rattled as it was turned. Her eyes darted wildly about the room, trying to find somewhere, anywhere to hide. To vanish from sight, just for a moment but when she tried to move, she found that she couldn’t. Her fear had taken control, anchored to the spot in the middle of the room.

The door creaked open, hinges that needed oiling cried out as they were used for the time in an age. Ren’s gaze flashed back in the direction of the noise, landing upon an unfamiliar sight standing in the threshold. An stranger, a man that she had never seen before. His almost angelic facial features were angular, well defined with high cheekbones seated either side of straight nose. His face, handsome and well put together but it was his eyes that drew her in. They were deep pools of emotions, a hazel brown tinted window into his soul.  

Ren couldn’t pull her gaze from his, his eyes had captivated her from the moment they had locked with one another. Once more, she felt a warmth coil deep within her, just like before when she had in the street. Her eyebrow shot up in confusion, was this the man that had bumped into? If so then why had he taken her here? None of this made a lick of sense to her.

Soon the warmth faded before being replaced with a twisting, agonising pain in her temple. A headache unlike any other than she had experienced before. It was as if a knife had been plunged into her skull, before being methodically and slowly twisted around, deepening the wound. Her hands reached for her head, Ren grimaced taking a step backwards away from the unknown man.

He almost seemed to mirror her movements, taking a step closer as she backed away. Her eyes still fixed upon his form, his gaze softened as if he was concerned for her, worried about this new development, this sudden wash of pain that befallen her. “Wh...o a...re you?” Ren barely managed to stutter out as a new wave rushed over her head before dancing through her veins straight down to her toes then bouncing up again.

Her gaze did not hesitate, even though her voice did waver as the pain continued to assault her senses. Ren took another step away, waiting for the answer to question that she posed.

“If that is your wish, I am Elijah Mikaelson, now will you extend the same courtesy by telling me your name if you are able” He answered, his words honest and open as he extended an olive branch to her, opening the conversation further. 


End file.
